


The Brothers Grimm and the Musical Enchantress

by ArtemisRayne



Category: The Brothers Grimm (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Revenge, Sequel, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRayne/pseuds/ArtemisRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unsuspecting new ally resurrects the Mirror Queen she begins her revenge on the Brothers. Soon her rise to power turns personal and the Grimms must race to save her new victims, and themselves, before her spell is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Glass and Cursed Music

The light of the crescent moon illuminated the stone wreckage, barely reaching through the foreboding mass of trees surrounding the remains. Hundreds of ravens shifted in the trees, grouped together and waiting: their tasks had been fulfilled and now shuffled in anticipation, preparing for what only Fate could provide. The hours dragged on into the night and the indistinct moon continued its journey across the sky.

A twig snapped at the edge of the clearing and in a great wave every bird took to the sky, eclipsing the moon with their wings. Startled by the sudden exodus, a young traveller cried out in fear and reflexively drew a wicked dagger from his belt. The man was tall and thin, garbed in a faded vest speckled with colourful patches over the top of his tunic and breeches. As one hand held the dagger up, the other clutched at a leather pouch on his belt protectively.

"Hello?" he called out tentatively, his vibrant green eyes scanning the area suspiciously. His voice, although trembling, was clear and lilting, betraying an obvious musical talent.

The air in the clearing was still humming with the same strange energy that had attracted the birds, but instead of alluring, the young man found it disturbing. He began to inch carefully around the edge of the grove, hoping to be away from the place and on his way. His heartbeat accelerated the closer he got to the heart of the clearing and he couldn't help but wonder what had caused the enormous ruins, and what a building was doing in the centre of the woods in the first place.

When he had gotten halfway around, a new sound caught his ears and made him stop short. It wasn't the sort of sound that he would have expected to hear in the forest; it was the soft murmur of a woman's voice. The young man listened to the delicate but indiscernible words, entranced by the mere sound. Her voice was sweet and accented, but her words seemed to be filled with a great sorrow and her speech occasionally broke with remorseful sobs.

"Hello?" the young man called out again when he'd regained his mind. He wanted nothing more than to find the woman who belonged to the beautiful voice. The murmuring paused and an uneasy silence filled the air again. "I mean you no harm," he said reassuringly.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. He looked in the direction of the voice but still could see no one.

"My name is Friedrich of Hamelin," the young man responded, still scanning the rubble for any sign of movement. "Who are you? Where are you hiding?"

"I am a broken woman, once powerful and now shattered. I hide in the shelter of my cursed prison, where I've dwelt for five long years in wait of a saviour." The woman sighed heavily and a small sob entered her voice again. "Are you my saviour, Friedrich?"

"I am no saviour," Friedrich said quickly, sliding his dagger back into its sheath. "I am only a humble rat catcher and musician."

"Music is what I need to be set free," the woman said, her voice brimming with eager hope. "Please, Friedrich, do not leave me alone in this horrible place." Her sobs redoubled and Friedrich felt his heart break for the woman.

"I will help you, fräulein, if you tell me how," he said solemnly, grasping the pouch at his belt all the more tightly.

"First you must come to me and make me whole," the woman demanded gently. "Follow my voice and you shall find me."

"I am coming," Friedrich answered, moving through the ruins toward the captivating voice. He stepped forward over a fallen column and gasped in horror. There was a small area cleared in the centre of the wreckage that was littered with shards of glass, and each piece showed a different part of a human's body. Friedrich noted pieces of a beautiful gown of deep scarlet and gold, delicate skin as pale as snow, and a charming face. The eyes were absorbing and he instantly fell in love with the exquisite woman.

"Locate my frame," she said, the image of her ruby lips flickering across scattered pieces of glass. Friedrich, speaking with rapture, simply nodded and scrambled away over the crumbling ruins. It didn't take him very long to locate an aesthetic golden frame with a blank, wooden back. Excited, the young man brought it back to where the glass lay and she smiled. "Yes, that is it. Now lay it down and make me whole, young prince."

Friedrich's body trembled with delight. She had called him her prince! She must feel some of the same attraction that he felt for her. Eagerly, he began to gather up the fragments of glass and fitting them into the frame to recreate the form of a woman. He worked feverishly , not caring that the shards tore at his palms and crimson blood dripped from his fingertips. It took more than an hour for him to organise all of the pieces and when he had finished he stepped back to admire his work.

The glass turned out to be that of a mirror, and now that it was together he could see his own reflection standing beside that of the woman. His straw-blonde hair was sticking out from beneath the rim of his woollen cap, and compared to her he was exceedingly dull and unattractive.

"You have done brilliantly," the woman complimented, raising her hand to brush the cheek of his reflection. Friedrich felt the velveteen touch but when he glanced over his shoulder there was nothing but shadow behind him. "No, our work is not yet through. There is more that must be done before I will be free."

"What must I do, milady?" Friedrich asked instantly and, without any conscious thought about it, sank to one knee with his head bent in respect.

"Find my golden stake," the woman answered. "It is very powerful and its magic is required to set me free. You  _must_ find it."

"Of course," Friedrich agreed and rushed off in search of the item. The moon had travelled much farther in its journey before the young musician's cry of triumph split the silence. He hurried back to the mirror with all the eagerness of a pet expecting a reward from its master.

"I have found it, milady," Friedrich reported joyfully, displaying the large stake of gold clasped in his palm. The top was decorated with a strange symbol: a pointed crown encircling a heart, clasped in the hands of a lion whose mouth was opened in a roar. The stake's colour was tarnished, no longer the pure gold it had been in the past but a rusty blend of scarlet and flaxen.

"Wonderful," the queen said, for he was certain now that she was a queen. Resting atop her head was a beautiful golden crown and her chocolate brown ringlets were wrapped up inside of it. "Now lastly you must play a tune for me. Do you have an instrument?"

"Indeed," the young man responded and from the pouch on his belt he drew a beautifully carved flute. Its long, mahogany body was decorated with pictures of animals and children dancing together, and it was Friedrich's most treasured possession. "What should I play?"

"A tune of my own make," the mirror woman replied. "If I hum the chords, can you play them?" Friedrich nodded and the queen cleared her throat. She began humming softly and the musician felt himself lost in the bitter-sweet beauty of her voice, sighing with contentment as her enchanting music filled him with energy like the breath of life. When she stopped, Friedrich opened his eyes and watched her sadly, regretting that the music had ended.

"Can you play that?" the queen asked curiously, twisting a loose curl around a finger.

"Anything for you, my queen," Friedrich returned. He inhaled and lifted the flute to his lips. From his instrument sprouted a flawless rendition of the woman's chords and she clapped her milky hands in pleasure.

"That was perfect," the mirror woman said. "Now you must play that while I sing. You will have to repeat it several times, but if done correctly I will soon be free of this prison and you shall receive my thanks, handsome prince."

Friedrich bowed his head, mind whirring at the thought of receiving a gift from the heavenly queen. Then he placed the flute to his lips again, closed his eyes in concentration, and played the music. Almost immediately the queen joined in, her saccharine voice blending perfectly with his notes. The words she spoke were foreign and rough but even Friedrich could feel the magic beneath them and he sensed the air around him vibrating with power.

The cracks in the glass melted together, turning the mirror into a seamless pane of glass. Soon the surface began to ripple softly, like water when blown upon. Gracefully, the magic words still blossoming from her lips, the queen stepped forward and her slippered foot passed through the glass and brushed onto the leaf-strewn ground. The rest of her body was soon to follow until the mirror queen stood outside her frame, admiring herself as she stopped singing.

Friedrich continued playing, afraid to stop should he ruin his queen's chance of freedom. When she stopped singing he only played better, fearing that something had gone awry. The queen smiled slightly at his spellbound devotion and moved towards him. Like a butterfly, her hand settled on his shoulder and she whispered, "You may stop now, my prince."

Slowly the young man lowered his pipe, eyes still shut tight, afraid that he was hallucinating. Finally he turned to face her and let his eyes slide open.

There she stood before him, infinitely more radiant than he had first believed her. Everything about her resonated power and beauty, and Friedrich felt his breath sucked out of his chest. She graced him with a gentle smile and he fell to his knee, eager to pay homage to such a wonderful being.

"Rise, dearest," the queen said tenderly, offering one of her hands to him. The piper rose to his feet and lightly touched his lips to her knuckles. When he again stood in front of her, she brushed the side of his face compassionately and let her fingers rest along his jawbone. "Do you wish to stay with me eternally, to be my prince?"

"I would give up my life to serve you, my queen," Friedrich answered. The queen smiled; it was precisely what she wanted to hear.

"This is great news, for I would be sad to see you leave me now," the queen simpered. While she slid the hand on his face down onto his neck her other hand moved forward and drew the dagger sheathed at his waist. She plunged the blade into his stomach three times in quick succession. The piper gasped in horror and collapsed to the ground where he looked up at her with hurt eyes as the blood stained his tunic and the ground beneath him.

"I am sorry, my prince," the queen said, kneeling beside him. "I did not wish to harm you but you must be faced with death before I can save you." Friedrich trembled with spasms and he choked, blood speckling his lips, as his fingers slid over the deep holes in his torso.

"Look into my eyes, Friedrich," the queen commanded gently. The dying man looked up into her eyes, although his sight was beginning to fog. In those eyes he found a sanctuary and felt himself drawn towards her. She had not meant him injury, it had been necessary. "Do you still wish to serve me?"

"Yes, my queen," Friedrich answered. Struggling against his rebelling body, the piper rose into a kneeling position before the queen and inclined his head once again. The queen reached behind her and her fingers found the golden stake. She hefted it and placed a comforting hand on Friedrich's chest. The hand with the stake lunged forward and forced the stained gold into his heart. The piper stiffened and then relaxed as he felt his body's pain melt away. He slid a hand over his stomach and found the holes shrinking beneath his fingertips until they closed entirely.

The queen cleared her throat almost inaudibly and Friedrich raised his eyes to gaze into hers again. "My prince," she said, touching his cheek again. "Who is the fairest of them all?"

"You are, my queen," the piper answered. The queen leaned forward and when her lips met Friedrich's the spell became complete. He was utterly under her control now, and she was alive again.

"Now you must help me once more," the queen said at the conclusion of their kiss. "We must seek out and destroy those who hurt and imprisoned me." The pied piper of Hamelin nodded eagerly, waiting for further instruction. "We must finish the spells they ruined and then we must seek out and kill the Brothers Grimm."


	2. Arrivals of Various Natures

Jakob Grimm bolted through the bustling village of Marbaden, his face split in a delirious grin as he shouted the good news to anyone who would listen. Several people replied to him, making comments or giving congratulations, but their words fell on deaf ears as Jakob continued on his mad race. His feet finally brought him to a stone-and-wood hut, and without knocking he pushed the door open and skidded to a stop inside.

"Will?" Jakob shouted, glancing around the room for his elder sibling.

Wilhelm Grimm walked through from the other room, a closed leather book in his hands. "Jake, what's got you so-?" But Wilhelm never got to finish his sentence as Jakob charged across the room and engulfed his brother in a bone-crushing hug.

"Will, you have to come," Jakob demanded as he released his brother. Not giving him a chance to speak, Jakob grabbed the elder Grimm's arm and ran out of the door, dragging a confused Wilhelm behind him.

"Jake, what is going on?" Wilhelm called as he raced along behind his brother. Jakob was a rather imaginative person and he wanted to be sure he wasn't being pulled away from his work for some fantastical reason.

"It's Angelika," Jakob yelled back over his shoulder, not slowing his pace. Comprehension suddenly lit Wilhelm's eyes and he quickened his gait to keep up with his younger sibling. A few minutes later they finally slowed to a stop outside a large hut, the sounds of murmured voices and pained cries coming from inside. Jakob settled instantly to pacing anxiously outside the front door, and Wilhelm perched on a pile of logs nearby and tried not to laugh as he watched his brother. Knowing it was going to be quite the wait, Wilhelm drew out the little book he'd brought with him and retrieved the quill from between the pages. His eyes pored over the pages and he bit the tip of his tongue in concentration, occasionally scratching out lines that he disliked.

Eventually Jakob noticed his brother's actions and wandered over in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"I liked some of your stories so much I thought I'd try my hand at it," Wilhelm explained. He sighed and laid his quill in his lap as Jakob pried the book from his hand. The younger Grimm perused the pages in interest, and when he had finished he bobbed his head thoughtfully.

"That's a wonderful story, Will," Jakob said. The competitive side neither of them had completely outgrown was grudging to admit that Wilhelm was at least as talented as he was at storytelling. "Where'd you get the idea?"

"Where do you think?" Wilhelm asked, casting his gaze at the distant forest. Jakob grimaced and nodded, also eyeing the looming forest that edged the village. Even though the Mirror Queen had been destroyed and her enchantment over the woods had been removed, the woods still filled everyone with fear and wonder. Very few people dared to enter the forest even to this day.

The Grimms' attention was diverted to the wooden door as the sounds on the other side changed drastically. There were gasps of pain and then suddenly a piercing cry split the morning air. Jakob jumped up and resumed his feverish pacing, and Wilhelm tucked away his book and watched the door expectantly.

Long minutes later the door swung open and an aged woman strode out with a smile on her face. Jakob was so embroiled in his pacing that he didn't even notice her until she cleared her throat and said, "Mister Grimm?" The younger brother glanced up and hurried over, bouncing on the balls of his feet in nervous anticipation. Wilhelm rose and placed a calming hand on his brother's shoulder to steady him. "You may go in now. She's-"

Jakob didn't even stay until the end of the sentence, dashing passed the woman and almost knocking her aside in his eagerness. Wilhelm helped to steady the woman, who was laughing. "Sorry, he's a bit excited," Wilhelm offered.

"They always are," the woman replied. "Well I'll be off. Everything went well, and she's a real beauty."

"Thank you," Wilhelm said sincerely and then rushed into the house. Jakob was kneeling at Angelika's side, his hands grasping her arm lovingly. Angelika's face was glistening with sweat, but a pleased smile decorated her face. Clutched in her arms was a bundle of blankets, concealing the newborn infant. Jakob was speechless, staring at this new life-form in amazement as though she was a creature of his fantasy come to life.

Wilhelm grinned as he approached the little family and leaned in to survey the child in her mother's arms. "Oh my little child, you are more beautiful than I imagined," he whispered lovingly. Jakob glanced up at his, his brow furrowed. "Angelika never told you?" Wilhelm asked in disbelief. "The child is mine, not yours. Sorry brother, but you always knew I'd get the girl in the end."

Jakob glanced from the child to his brother and then punched him in the stomach. "You sot," he said, shaking his head.

Wilhelm stumbled backwards, laughing. "You're just so gullible," he said in defence of the joke. Angelika rolled her eyes at the pair of them and went back to tending to the child. Changing the subject, Wilhelm nodded toward the infant girl and asked, "What will you name her?"

"Do you have any ideas, my briar rose?" Jakob asked Angelika. She shook her head, but watched him hopefully. They all knew that the imaginative Grimm would come up with something brilliant.

Jakob took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. It was several minutes later before he replaced them and gazed affectionately at the infant. "What about Aurora?"

"It's beautiful," Angelika agreed, stroking the child's cheek. "Aurora."

"Amazing," Wilhelm said, and nudged his brother's shoulder. "Sometimes you aren't as stupid as I though, Jake."

Jakob was too busy admiring his child to respond, but on the inside he beamed with pride at what he knew was a compliment.

. . . . .

Later that week all four Grimms were seated around the table, enjoying a celebratory dinner, when suddenly Wilhelm cleared his throat. Jakob glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what could put such a serious expression on his brother's face.

"What do you think of my settling down?" Wilhelm asked, and the unexpected question caught even Angelika's attention.

"You?" Jakob asked in surprise. Of all the people to settle down, he never expected his headstrong brother to be one to want that life. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Not necessarily," Wilhelm admitted. "There are two lasses here in town that have caught my eyes, but I didn't mean I was settling down right away. I just wanted to know if it seemed like an impossible lifestyle for me."

"What's going on here, Will?" Jakob asked suspiciously. "You've never asked my opinion or advice before."

"There's nothing going on," Wilhelm said grumpily. "It was just a question. It's just that with everything that's been happening to you, I wondered if that's something I will ever have, or if Fate has decided I'm unfit for such things."

"Of course not," Angelika interrupted. "I think you would make a very good husband and father, so long as you find a woman you love." Wilhelm gazed at Angelika; part of him had always thought she may be his woman, but she was more suited for Jakob in the end.

"Thank you," Wilhelm said softly. "Now the problem is just to find a woman I can love."

"You will find her," Jakob assured him. "There must be some lass in this world who can put up with you."

"Aye, maybe a lass from one of your faerie tales can come for me," Wilhelm said jokingly.

"Maybe," Jakob nodded mysteriously. Wilhelm laughed shortly. "Remember beans, dear brother." Wilhelm rolled his eyes. Since the events in the Forests of Marbaden, Jakob had taken to reversing the old provocation, reminding the elder Grimm that magic did exist.

"Well then give me one of your beans and I can plant it and grow myself a pretty lass," Wilhelm said with a shake of his head.

A heavy knocking on the door made they all jump in surprise. Aurora began to whimper softly, and Angelika hurried to calm her. Wilhelm lifted an eyebrow at Jakob, and the latter rose to answer the door. He opened it with a casual hello and finished with a muffled shout as the figure outside the door leapt at him, wrapping him tightly in its arms.

"What the-" Wilhelm cursed, jumping to his feet and moving closer. Then the figure spoke and Wilhelm fell back, laughing as understanding hit him.

"Oh Mister Grimm-y, so good to see-a you again," the man in black shouted cheerfully, his voice thickly accented.

"Cavaldi?" Jakob asked, his voice coming in a crushed gasp as the Italian man squeezed him. Wilhelm's laughter redoubled and he fell back against the table.

"S _ì, _sì,__  it is I, Cavaldi," the man responded, finally releasing Jakob and stepping back. The Italian torturer was garbed in all black except for the shining silver armour he still wore. His toupee was firmly in place, covering his head in a thick mat of wavy brown curls, and his face was currently split with a broad, toothy grin.  _  
_

"Cavaldi, it's good to see you well," Wilhelm said, attempting to stifle his laughter.

"You-a too, Grimm-y," Cavaldi answered, hurrying to wrap Wilhelm in an embrace as well. "You-a look good. And I-s still wears pretty armour, see-a? Cavaldi not-a forget."

"Yes, I saw that," Wilhelm chuckled. "It fits you well. Has it served you well?"

"S _ì,_ very well," Cavaldi replied, stroking the breastplate affectionately. Suddenly he spotted Angelika and her child, and a wild exclamation left him. "A Grimm-y baby? How  _magnifico._  What is the name? Wilhelm Junior?

"Her name's Aurora," Jakob answered, a slight edge to his voice. "And I would never name my child after that fool." Wilhelm shot a stubborn glance at him but the effect was tarnished by his smile.

"Ah, the child of Jack-ob.  _Eccellente_!" Cavaldi dashed back to the younger Grimm and hugged him again. "So  _magnifico_! I very happy for-a you."

"Thank you," Jakob said, his grin returning. The proud father crossed the room to stand next to Angelika and gazed at Aurora rapturously. Cavaldi followed like a timid puppy. As he approached, Angelika rose and kissed his cheek in welcome. After he had saved the lives of the brothers Grimm and herself, she had taken a kinder disposition to the torturer.

"You look-a very pretty, signora Grimm," Cavaldi said delicately. He still held a guilty place in his heart as he remembered that he had nearly taken her life more than once while working for General Delatombe. "Your baby, she is-a very  _bella."_

"Thank you, Mercurio," Angelika said with a smile. The Italian man flushed slightly.

"So what has brought you back to Marbaden?" Wilhelm asked, conveniently breaking apart the awkward silence.

"I wished to see-a the Grimm-ies," Cavaldi said grandly, beaming at the brothers. "Also, I come-a for my work."

"Ah, so you found another job?" Jakob asked eagerly.

" _Sì,_ " Cavaldi nodded. "I deliver wares for wealthy businessman in-a Frankfurt. Very  _importante_  job."

"That's wonderful, Cavaldi," Wilhelm said jovially, patting the Italian man on the shoulder. "I am glad you could find such a suiting job."

"The Grimm-ies find job as well?" Cavaldi inquired.

"Not particularly," Jakob admitted. "We made enough money from our past –  _occupation_  – to survive for a long time without work. Right now we are simply living as storytellers."

"Damn good storytellers, I might add," Wilhelm inserted, making Jakob laugh. "We have told your story dozens of times to the children in town, Cavaldi. It is a marvel you were not greeted with a parade when you showed up."

This time the blush on Cavaldi's cheeks was pronounced and he smiled modestly. "I not want-a such attention. It was Grimm-ies who save day."

"Aye," Angelika agreed, "but it was you, Cavaldi, who saved the Grimms."

"Precisely," Wilhelm concurred. "So, how long will you be in town for?"

"Not-a very long," the Italian sighed. "Only a few days while-a business is sorted, then I continue on-a to Hamburg."

"That's unfortunate," Wilhelm shrugged. "Well, you must accompany me down to the inn for a pint."

" _Magnifico_ ," Cavaldi grinned.

"Will you be joining us, Jake?" Wilhelm asked, his mood lightened at the thought of a good mug of beer.

Jakob turned his inquiring gaze to Angelika, who smiled fondly. "Go along, Jakob," she encouraged. "Aurora and I will be fine. Go, have a good time."

"That we will," Wilhelm assured her boldly.

"Goodnight, my briar rose," Jakob said softly, embracing his wife. "I shan't be too late." Then he kissed his drowsing daughter on the brow before following the others out the door.

. . . . .

Down at the inn, the air was thick and rowdy. Groups of men were clustered around the tables, drinking heavily from mugs and playing games of chance. The room was filled with the flickering light of the tallow candles set on each table, and the heady smell teased the nose. As the trio entered, several men called out welcomes to the brothers, their words slurred under the influence of the alcohol.

Cavaldi and Jakob sat down at an unoccupied table close to the bar and Wilhelm went to get drinks. He returned quickly, bearing three mugs topped with white froth. The men toasted their good fortune to be reunited and in health, and drank deeply. Hours passed far into the night as they drank, talking of all that had happened in the years since they'd last been together.

"How did-a you manage to stay in Germany?" Cavaldi asked interestedly. "There were posters for your arrest in-a every town I passed through."

"Simple," Wilhelm answered with a shrug. "We stayed in Marbaden for a short while, until the soldiers arrived. Then we left. We disappeared into other countries not controlled by the damned French. Not long after we left, the French started to lose ground. We fought with the Russians to gain back their lands, then returned to Germany to do the same. After Germany was freed from Napoleon's grasp, we came back to Marbaden."

"And Jack-ob married," Cavaldi said with a sly smile.

Jakob grinned and his face reddened. "Yes, shortly after we came back. We've been married for nearly a year now."

" _Magnifico_ ," the Italian said, his voice muffled as he lifted his mug again. " _Magnifico_."


	3. From Faeries to Farewells

Midnight rolled into the darkened world, the night shadowed even more heavily by the new moon. As a musty breeze blew down the country road outside, the inn door swung open and everyone's attention was drawn to the new denizen.

She was very short and appeared to be around the age of fourteen. Her long, golden hair fell in a braid down to her waist, pulled back to reveal a round face of pale skin and dark, black eyes. It was not so much her appearance that caught everyone's attention, as the fact that there was a sable fox perched on her shoulder, its tail draped around her neck like a scarf.

The maiden walked confidently to the bar, either oblivious or tastefully ignoring the stares. She climbed onto a barstool and set her travel pack on the seat next to her. The barman was occupied in the back room she so sat in wait, and gradually the spectators lost interest and returned to their previous attentions.

"Who is she?" Jakob wondered rhetorically. Cavaldi and Wilhelm both shook their heads in bewilderment. "Have you ever seen her before?"

"No," Wilhelm answered. "She's obviously travelled a ways. Look at the state of her clothing and her pack."

"Hamelin," a feminine voice said, and the men looked up to see the young girl staring at them. "If you wish to talk about someone I advise you lower your voice."

"And I advise you not to listen in on conversations that you are not a part of," Wilhelm replied.

"But I was, Mister Grimm," the girl countered. "I was the topic of the conversation and therefore I was the basis for its very existence."

Wilhelm stared at her in shock, struck dumb by such logic from a young child. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is my own business, but my name is Lorita," the girl supplied. Without asking she slid off her stool, gathered her pack, and then perched on the empty chair between Jakob and Cavaldi.

"How did you know my name?" Wilhelm asked, suspicion etched on his face.

"Your feats are known across all of Germany," Lorita said sarcastically. "How could I not? Besides, we have had the misfortune to meet before."

"We have?" Wilhelm asked, taken aback. "When?"

"You and your brother rid my village, Waldämon, of a troll many years ago," Lorita answered primly. "I was the daughter of the woodsman who stumbled across your so-called troll."

"Impossible," Jakob said. "You are far too young to be her. If so, you wouldn't have grown a day since we were there."

"True," Lorita agreed, "but there is a significant difference between growing and ageing While I have not grown more than a few centimetres since we last met, I have  _aged_  over seven years. How old do you believe me?"

"You appear no older than thirteen, fourteen at the most," Jakob admitted and was perturbed by the faint smile on the girl's face.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you're wrong by nearly a decade?" Lorita inquired, her lips curved in a sly smirk. Jakob and Cavaldi both gasped but Wilhelm rolled his eyes and snorted sceptically. "I turned twenty-two at the start of the spring."

"How did you achieve such an ability?" Wilhelm asked doubtfully. "Take a tumble into the Fountain of Youth?"

"Hardly," Lorita said shrewdly, eyeing the elder Grimm distastefully. "Although if you had been more polite, I might have been willing to share my tale with you,  _Mister_  Grimm." She put unnecessary stress on the title, drawing it out with as much disdain as she could manage.

"Please excuse me," Jakob said suddenly. "I would like a quick word with my brother. Will?"

Wilhelm glared back at Jakob before finally grunting and moving away from the table with him. When they were out of hearing range of Lorita and Cavaldi, Jakob whispered angrily, "What the hell is your problem, Will?"

"The load of nonsense that girl is trying to pull on you," Wilhelm hissed back. "Are you so lost in fantasy that you cannot see what a yarn she's spinning? This is how Lotte died - " Wilhelm stopped abruptly, silenced by the pained look on his younger sibling's face. "I'm sorry, Jake. It's simply…"

"Beans, Will, that's what it is," Jakob responded shortly, his face tight. "That's why you can't stand it. It's beans." With that proclamation Jakob turned on his heel and returned to the table. As Jakob pressed Lorita to tell her story, Wilhelm stayed where he had been left, rubbing his temples and trying to slow his breathing in a futile attempt to suppress the pain he felt.

"Will your sceptical brother be joining us?" Lorita inquired, gazing at Wilhelm with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Wilhelm said, sliding into the seat across from her. He took a quick swig from his mug and then cast mockingly attentive eyes on the small woman.

Lorita cleared her throat. "I am so small because I'm part-faerie." The men at the table drew a collective breath. "My father never married, but more than anything he wanted a child. One day in the forest he was drowsing, and when he awoke he saw a faerie lying on the ground near his foot. The faerie told him that if he would split his lunch with her, then she would grant his dearest wish. He agreed and when he told the faerie what he wanted, she produced a golden seen from her pouch.

"'Plant this seed and very soon a tree shall grow. It will grow far more quickly than ordinary trees, so by the mid-summer festivals it will be a fully matured tree. In the autumn, when the very last leaf falls from its branches and no sooner than that, take your axe and split the tree down its length. Inside you shall discover your wish. Mind your patience however, for if you do not wait for the last leaf to fall you will become part of the tree.'

"With this final statement, the faerie flew away. My father hurried home and planted the golden seed near the house. Every day he watered it and kept the area around it firmly free of weeds. The faerie's words came true, and by summer the laurel tree was as tall as any in the forest. Finally the day came when the very last leaf sailed to the ground and he went to the tree.

"Aware that his only child could be inside the tree he swung softly, and the bark crumbled around his blows. He created a ridge in the trunk from branches to the ground before dropping his axe Then he slid his fingers into this crack and pulled the bark away with his own fingers. When he reached the centre of the tree he found me, a small child, a year in age and no bigger than his forearm.

"He cared for me well and loved me so dearly, even though as the years progressed I grew very little. Many of the other children made fun of me because of my size and most parents feared me because they knew I wasn't –  _normal_  – but he always stood by me and told me that I was a priceless treasure, a magical gift that kept him alive.

"I believed it right up until the day he died."

"How did he die?" Jakob asked, forgetting his manners in the thrill of the story.

"He went into the forest one day to gather wood and never returned. When I went in after him the next day, I found his axe, his clothing, and the necklace I had made for him at the age of six. He had not taken it off since I had given it to him and that's when I knew he was dead." The fox on her shoulder whimpered sadly and the three men twitched. Each of them had forgotten her strange pet.

"Although as I grieved in the woods where my father had vanished, this fox came to me. He was not afraid of me, nor I of him, and when I left the woods he came with me. He has journeyed with me since that day, although when we enter towns he sits on my shoulder for his own safety." Lorita smiled and stroked the fox affectionately.

"He's a beautiful creature," Jakob observed. "Does he have a name?"

"Baldwinn," Lorita answered.

Jakob nodded approvingly. "That's a good name."

"It was also my father's name," Lorita added and smiled as the fox nudged her cheek with its muzzle.

Wilhelm looked at the fox and noticed that there was a pendant hung around its throat. He leaned in to see it more closely, trying to make out the design on the pendant, but the fox lifted its hackles and growled. "Not friendly," he mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

Lorita lifted a hand and patted the fox's head, trying to soothe it. Baldwinn continued to stare at him furiously but quit snarling. "He is a very good judge of character, Mister Grimm." Lorita continued to stare at him for long moments after she finished speaking, her black eyes drilling into him with piercing accuracy.

Wilhelm squirmed slightly under her gaze, but more than unease he felt a growing anger welling up inside him. Who was this insolent girl to come here, interrupt his celebrations with her stories, and continual insult him in front of his friends? What was her problem? What made her so special that she could come and ridicule someone of his calibre After all he had been through, didn't he deserve some amount of respect, not incessant scorns from fanciful children?

"I should be-a going," Cavaldi said suddenly. While Wilhelm turned to the distraction, Lorita kept her gaze on the elder Grimm. "I have-a much work to do in the morning. It was good to see-a you Grimm-ies again. And to meet-a you, signorina Lorita."

"Likewise, Mister – " Lorita stopped, a queer smile on her face. "My apologies, but it seems I have yet to catch your name."

"Signor Mercurio Cavaldi," the Italian said with a slight bow.

"Cavaldi?" Lorita inquired. "The torturer?"

"In-a the past," Cavaldi assured her. "My career-a has changed."

"Glad to hear it," the young woman smiled. "Well it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, signor Cavaldi."

" _Buona sera_ , signorina." Cavaldi inclined his head one last time and then departed.

"Unfortunately I must leave as well," Jakob sighed. "I promised Angelika I wouldn't be too late."

"I will come as well," Wilhelm said quickly.

"Thank you for your story, miss," Jakob said to Lorita, ignoring his brother. "It was an enchanting tale. Good-night."

"Good-night, Messrs. Grimm," Lorita replied, curtsying slightly in Jakob direction but avoiding looking at Wilhelm. The elder Grimm inclined his head but said nothing. In seconds he was at the inn doors and had vanished into the night.

"I must apologize for my brother," Jakob said awkwardly, eyeing the closed door shortly before turning to Lorita. "I don't know what was with him tonight. He's not usually so brisk, at least not with anyone but me."

"No apology needed," Lorita replied, "and if one was needed it would be from him, not you. Meaning no offence of course."

"Of course," Jakob echoed. This girl's logic was alien to him. "Good-night." With that he exited the inn to find Wilhelm standing outside, waiting for him. Wilhelm's hands were jammed into his pits, attempting to stave off the cold that had come with the moonrise. He looked especially grumpy.

"Took you long enough," the elder Grimm complained. They started together down the long road homeward.

"What was your problem tonight, Will?" Jakob asked abruptly. Wilhelm didn't answer, head bent against the bitter night chill. "Why don't you like Lorita? I had thought you would be interested in her story, now that you're writing your own."

"Do I need a reason for everything?" Wilhelm grumbled. This caught Jakob unawares; Wilhelm was constantly looking for reason behind everything. "And who said that I didn't like her?"

"You weren't very subtle about it," Jakob replied simply. "Was it because of her story?"

"Why can't you let it drop, Jake?" Wilhelm exclaimed, stopping suddenly in the middle of the road. Jakob halted as well and faced his brother, startled.

"It was rude, the way you treated her," Jakob answered, his voice rising likewise. "I want to know why."

"She's just another faerie tale!" Wilhelm bellowed. "She's another story, drawing you in like they all do. They can't all be true, Jake! We know better than anyone that lies like these can be conceived easily."

"And we know better than anyone that they can also be true," Jakob cried, his voice trembling. "Are you still trying to deny what happened in the forest?"

"How could I, Jake?" Wilhelm asked loudly. "Damn it, I almost died in there. How could I deny that?"

Jakob flinched, the guilt that was always brimming beneath the surface suddenly surging forward away. It was Jakob's hand that had driven the knife into his brother's heart. When the queen's magic had forced them to face each other, Wilhelm had trusted Jakob to fight it. Jakob had tried, but the power proved to be too strong and it had nearly cost his brother's life.

Wilhelm was surprised to see tears glinting on Jakob's cheeks. Did he really care that much about his feelings toward Lorita? That couldn't be it; there had to be more to it.

"Jakob, what is this about?" Wilhelm asked gently. Jakob removed his glasses and rubbed his wet cheeks. "This isn't about the girl anymore, is it?"

Like a dejected child, Jakob shook his head. As he opened his mouth to speak however, Wilhelm groaned and his hand shot to his chest, directly above his heart. Forgetting his problems, Jakob rushed to Wilhelm's side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Will? What's the matter?" Jakob asked, slightly frantic. Wilhelm shook his head, hand pressed against his chest where, beneath his shirt, he could feel the knotted scar. It felt as though a red-hot spear had been thrust into his heart, burning the old wound open. The pain continued to intensify, coming in great waves, each stronger than the last. Wilhelm finally summoned up enough breath to gasp and collapsed to his knees, clawing at his chest.

"Will, what is it? Jakob asked. Wilhelm continued to clasp his hand over his chest. Hoping to find an answer, Jakob gripped Wilhelm's tunic and, with a wrenching noise, tore it open. The scar over Wilhelm's heart was swollen and glowed bright white. Wilhelm had clawed furrows in his flesh and thin tendrils of blood began to stain his skin.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Jakob said quickly. "This isn't right." Filled with a strength he didn't possess, Jakob lifted one of Wilhelm's arms over his shoulder and hoisted the elder Grimm to his feet. Wilhelm was nearly incapable of independent movement so Jakob half-walked, half-dragged his brother down the street.

Wilhelm found it difficult to breathe through the pain. Soon his mind began to get fuzzy and his vision clouded. A few steps later, his legs gave out underneath him and he slumped against Jakob's side. With the unexpected weight Jakob overbalanced and they both fell to the ground in a heap.

"This isn't going to work," Jakob mumbled to himself, not even noting how badly his voice and body were shaking. "We need help." He looked desperately around the deserted street. What was he expecting? It was well into the early hours of the morning. Unwilling to leave his brother for even a moment he did the only other thing he could think of.

" _HELP_!" Jakob wailed. He continued to scream into the night sky, hope filling his chest as he saw a few lights ignite behind the nearby curtains. Abruptly something grasped his arm in a tight, claw-like grip. Jakob glanced down to find Wilhelm clinging to his forearm, eyes locked on his face.

"Will? What is it?" Jakob asked, removing the hand from his arm and clasping it tightly in his own. Wilhelm kept opening his mouth to speak but every time he did the pain in his heart strengthened and no sound escaped his lips.

"Jake." The word came out as a gasp but Jakob could tell that his brother was trying to tell him something important. Wilhelm took a deep breath. "Sorry," he said shortly.

"Sorry? What for?" Jakob asked.

"Beans," Wilhelm said, a faint smile covering his face before it was chased away by another spasm in his chest.

"Don't be sorry, Will," Jakob said, his body quivering with sobs.

"May not show it…" he stopped as convulsions tormented his body. Finally they abated and he started again. "Not show, but I - love –"

The most horrible attack yet seized Wilhelm and his back arched, bowing his body up off the ground. He fought for breath as an iron fist seemed to close around his heart, pressing the ghost of the blade deeper. Faintly, as though from a great distance, he could hear Jakob's terrified voice and the murmur of others. Wilhelm's vision turned black, his thinking became sluggish, and he felt himself slipping away from consciousness. An enormous pressure lifted from him, releasing him from the prison of his body...

Jakob began shouting Wilhelm's name hysterically as he saw his sibling's eyes slide out of focus. Wilhelm's body began relaxing, although the scar on his chest continued to shine malevolently. When Wilhelm went limp in his brother's arms, his eyes peering pointlessly at the sky, Jakob felt his own heart stop in his chest.

"Will?" Jakob asked, unwilling to accept what he was seeing. He placed a hand on Wilhelm's chest, praying for some sign of life, but the heart within his chest was still. The dark truth began to sink in as Jakob gazed at the still face of his older brother. Wilhelm was gone.

Jakob's grief was far beyond tears. His chest felt empty, as if his heart had simply disappeared. He lifted a shaking hand and gently closed Wilhelm's sightless eyes. Then he cradled Wilhelm's body to his own, rocking on his heels. Behind him, he could hear the villagers who had come to help him, milling around and murmuring to each other.

What had happened? Jakob couldn't figure what had caused this. It must have been something about the scar, the one the mirror queen had left on him.  _Not just her,_  the dark side of Jakob's conscious reminded him.  _You contributed as much, if not_ more so _, than she did._ "

A faint hiss reached Jakob's ears, but it didn't immediately register in his languid mind. It was a full minute later before the realisation sunk in, and Jakob suddenly looked down at Wilhelm's face in disbelief. The older Grimm's lips were slightly parted.

"Impossible," Jakob gasped. He laid hsi brother's body back on the ground, feeling his hopes rise despite his best effort to remain calm. Tentatively, Jakob held his hand above Wilhelm's mouth. He felt the slightest brush of air against his palm. Wilhelm was still breathing.

Grateful tears flooded Jakob's eyes and he began sobbing uncontrollably. One of the nearest villagers knelt at his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jakob turned to look at the man and he saw the older man recoil at the wild smile on the younger Grimm's face.

"Mister Grimm?" the man asked cautiously.

"He's alive," Jakob said slowly and then the truth of the words sank in. "He's alive!"


	4. Haunting Dreams

_Jakob stood in his house, his eyes focused directly ahead of him. Wilhelm was stretched out on the bed in the corner, his face still and eyes shut. Jakob approached his brother's side, fearing that Death had finally caught up with him. As knelt at the bedside, Wilhelm's eyes snapped open._

_"Jake?" Wilhelm asked softly. Jakob smiled, pleased that Wilhelm was well. Then suddenly before his eyes, Wilhelm began to change. His skin paled drastically and his eyes dulled from blue to dusty grey, as though layers of cobwebs had been spread over them. _His breath came in wheezing gasps and he shook horribly. "I'm dying, Jake."__

" _No, you can't be," Jakob argued. "You were fine just a second ago. This can't be, Will. This is one of your faerie tales."_

" _No, Jake," Wilhelm responded harshly. "I am going to die. Unless you can save me. I don't want to die. Can you save me, Jake?"_

" _I don't know how," Jakob said._

" _Beans, brother," Wilhelm informed him. His voice had lost its quake and was commanding and cruel. "Do you have the beans? The magic beans. That's the only way you can save me. Beans."_

" _But they don't work, Will," Jakob cried. "They didn't work."_

" _How would you know?" Wilhelm asked mockingly. "You never did try them, did you? Maybe if you had tried them, Lotte would have lived. It's your fault Lotte is dead. And now it will be your fault when I die too. The only way to save me is beans, and you don't have any. Beans."_

" _Beans," Jakob echoed. "Beans, beans, beans." He began calling out, hoping somebody passing the house would hear him and bring him the beans. "Beans. Beans. Beans!"_

" _Jakob?" another voice asked. But Jakob couldn't be distracted; he needed to get the beans. "Jakob? Jake?"_

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and Jakob sat up with a muffled scream. He was drenched in cold sweat and shaking all over. He looked to his side and saw Angelika sitting beside him in bed, her eyes wary.

"Jake, are you all right?" she asked delicately. "You were tossing again. I left you to it until you began crying and talking in your sleep."

"Talking?" Jakob asked. He lifted a hand to his face and felt warm tears streaming down his cheeks. He hastily rubbed them away with the back of his wrist.

"You kept saying 'beans.' Are you ill?" Angelika asked, rubbing the back of his neck calmly.

"Yes. I mean no. I'm fine," Jakob corrected. "I just had a bad dream is all." Jakob climbed out of bed and quickly pulled clothes on over his underwear, and then strode out to the main room, to the cot in the corner beside the mantle.

Wilhelm was lying, still as death, in his bed. His ailment was an enigma no one had ever heard of before; he was breathing and appeared only to be sleeping, but his heart did not beat. Two nights had gone by and he still showed no sign of waking.

Jakob sighed and sat in the chair that was pulled up beside Wilhelm's bed. He took up the damp rag and bowl of water from the bedside table and quickly soaked the cloth. Then he lifted it and wrung it over Wilhelm's mouth, letting the water drip into his brother's parted mouth. Jakob grimaced with relief when he saw Wilhelm's throat move as he swallowed the water.

"Are you going to be all right?" Angelika asked, startling Jakob, who hadn't heard her approach.

"I'll be fine," Jakob answered, taking her hand in his own. "But it's not my health that I'm worried about." Jakob gazed miserably at his brother's sleeping face. "You need sleep though," Jakob said, turning to look back at his wife. Dark rings were forming beneath her eyes from the strain of caring for both her child and Wilhelm.

"Will you come to bed soon?" Angelika asked. "You can't help him any right now, and it won't do any of us good if you fall ill."

"Soon," Jakob replied gently. "I just want to sit with him for a while. Besides I won't be able to sleep right away."

"That bad of a dream?" Angelika asked worriedly.

"Just dark memories," Jakob said quietly. "Good-night, briar rose." Angelika kissed him lightly on the cheek and then reluctantly walked back to the bed. Jakob waited for long moments until he heard the deep breaths of sleep from her before he relaxed.

"Will, what is this curse that ails you?" Jakob asked softly, gently touching his brother's brow. The skin was cool to the touch, not burning with fever as Jakob expected. Wilhelm's face twitched slightly at the contact.

"Tell me what I have to do to save you," Jakob demanded quietly. He took one of Wilhelm's hands in his own, holding it for his own comfort more than anything. "I'm so scared, Will. You always say that this supernatural busy is my forte, but I have no clue what's going on." Jakob swallowed against the lump in his throat, fighting back the tears. "I was so scared when I thought you were dead, Will. I've thought before that maybe I was grown enough to live on my own, but I still need you." Jakob pressed Wilhelm's knuckles against his brow. "You're my brother and I love you."

Jakob stayed like that at his brother's side until fatigue overtook him again and he slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

. . . . .

Wilhelm also slumbered in his comatose state, kept unconscious by his stopped heart as dark visions taunted his mind.

_A swirling mass of black birds filled the sky, muting the moon's light. The chilled night air nipped at the bare skin of Wilhelm's torso. Before him stood a stone tower with a single window near the top._

" _Wilhelm." A haunting voice issued from the window. "Come to me, Wilhelm."_

_At the base of the tower an archway appeared, revealing a winding staircase. Wilhelm hurried through the arch and pounded up the steps. His bare feet made little noise on the flat stones, and the world seemed to spin before him as he continued upward in an eternal spiral. The seductive voice continued to call for him, and each time it spoke his name Wilhelm felt a growing eagerness for the stairs to end so that he could reach his goal, that voice that he remembered only too well._

_After what felt like an infinity the staircase finished in a flat landing. At the edge of the landing was a golden door, decorated with small circular mirrors. Wilhelm did not even have to touch the door; it swung open of its own accord as he reached it, admitting him to a tower room._

_The room was not as Wilhelm had remembered it. Before, it had been heavily decorated with gold plating and elaborate tapestries around ornate furniture. Now it was nearly empty, the grey stone walls clearly visible. The only adornment was an inlaid mirror against the far wall._

_Near the mirror stood a handsome young man, a silver band resting on his brow. His clothes were plain but visible through his shirt was a golden circle stuck against the skin of his chest. With a slight twinge of fear Wilhelm recognised it as the Mirror Queen's enchanted stake. Almost instantly his attention was diverted from the man, and as his eyes clasped this new being he felt his alarm evaporate._

_The queen herself was standing in the centre of the tower. She was still dressed in her extravagant gown although the crown on her head was missing, allowing her lengthy curls to hang free. She smiled fondly at Wilhelm, and the Grimm felt his breath catch in his chest as she beckoned for him to approach._

_" _I am free again, Wilhelm," the queen said sweetly, stroking the side of his face. "Do you still love me?"__

_Wilhelm felt himself struck momentarily dumb as he struggled to make his tongue form words, nodding to stall for time. "You are the fairest of them all," he finally managed._

" _How wonderful you are to me," the queen simpered as she batted her long eyelashes. "I am so pleased to have you with me again. No man could replace you in my heart."_

" _Who is he?" Wilhelm asked, gesturing to the man near the mirror with a hurt note in his voice._

" _Merely a servant, my sweet," the queen said comfortingly. In her hands appeared a shining silver crown. At her signal Wilhelm knelt and the queen placed it on his head. "You are my true prince, the valiant Sir Wilhelm."_

 _Wilhelm swelled with pride. He was a knight_ and _prince in the queen's court. Such a privilege was unbelievable!_

" _We have only one more task to complete, my prince," the queen said, placing one of her hands on Wilhelm's bare chest. "We must only be rid of that one who hurt me the most. That cursed brother, Jakob."_

" _No!" Wilhelm shouted. "No, you can't." He stumbled away from the queen, unable to take his astounded gaze off her. How could she turn on him so suddenly? She loved him!_

" _But he hurt me, Wilhelm," the queen sobbed, her eyes filled with silvery tears._

" _He's my brother," Wilhelm protested. "I can't! He's my brother." His back collided with where the door should have been but only cold stone touched his skin._

" _Jakob will die," the queen said fiercely. "You shan't be able to stop it, Wilhelm. You are my servant now."_

" _I will serve you no more," Wilhelm answered, sweeping the band from his head and tossing it at her feet._

" _There is one chain binding you to me that you cannot break," the queen hissed. Wilhelm felt a sharp pain in his chest and shouted in anguish. When he glanced down he saw the queen's cursed stake protruding from his skin. He grasped it in his hands, but no matter how hard he pulled he could not remove it. Soon scarlet blood had stained his skin halfway up his forearms and his slippery fingers could no longer even grip the polished gold._

" _You are my eternal servant, Wilhelm," the queen informed him, laughing wickedly. "And soon Jakob will find his eternal repose."_

" _No! No, you can't. Please, not Jakob."_

" _You will help me, whether you wish it or not," the mirror queen proclaimed. "Not even brotherly love will save you this time. At your hands and my power, Jakob will die!"_

" _Take me in his stead. Please, you can't. Not Jakob. No! Not Jakob!"_

Wilhelm shot up in bed suddenly, tears in his eyes and still screaming his pleas. Jakob was startled from his sleep by Wilhelm's movement and it took him several startled seconds to comprehend what he was seeing. Wilhelm was awake!

"Will, you are well?" Jakob asked in disbelief.

"Release me you demon," Wilhelm muttered feverishly to something only he could see, frantically trying to grasp something above his heart. "You can't be back. I won't serve you! I won't let you kill Jake!"

"Will, what is this?" Jakob asked and touched his brother's shoulder. The contact finally caught Wilhelm's attention and he took in the sight of Jakob, tired and worn at his bedside.

"Jake?" Wilhelm asked in confusion. "No, where am I? I was in her tower."

"You're at my house," Jakob said gently, concerned by Wilhelm's strange behaviour "You've been ill."

"No, that's not right," Wilhelm argued, shaking his head. "She took me to her tower." Wilhelm suddenly turned fearful again and grasped Jakob's shoulders tightly. "She's back Jakob! The queen, she's back! She's cursed me and she wants to kill you!"

"Impossible," Jakob said, shaking his head. "She's dead, Will. It was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't," Wilhelm insisted. "It was so real. I felt it all. She spoke to me and she trapped me with her spells. She said that she was going to kill you!"

"Will, you've been ill," Jakob replied, gently pressing Wilhelm back into the cot. He was disturbed to discover that under Wilhelm's chest there was still no tangible heartbeat, even with how agitated he was. "It was simply a dream."

"A dream?" Wilhelm asked thoughtfully. The longer he was awake the more this idea seemed to make sense. He ran his hand over his chest and this time could not feel the golden circle embedded against his skin. His arms were also scrubbed clean, no sign of blood visible on them. Perhaps he  _was_  only over-reacting. "Yeah, that's it. It was only a dream."

"Exactly," Jakob agreed. He hurried to fetch a glass of water for Wilhelm. "Only a dream."


End file.
